Moshi Karts
Moshi Karts is a racing game application for iOS devices. The game is free to play, with additional in-app purchases that cost real money.__TOC__ Background The app was released on February 22nd, 2014 and accompanying merchandise followed in July 2014, with the promise of further trading cards and games to be released in the future. A Katsuma Transforming Track Playset with to exclusive karts and drivers is to come from Hero. Moshi Karts Trickstar Vehicles and Stunt Launchers and also the RC Katsuma Kart are other toys yet to be released. On February 28th, 2014, promotional material in the form of room decoration items were released on Moshi Monsters. Yukea sells miniature versions of the karts that feature in the game. Gameplay Moshi Karts is a racing-themed endless runner game where there are forty levels, the object of each being to get to the finish line. Each level is a different length and each level has lots of different obstacles to dodge. The game automatically ends when a player collides with an obstacle. If the player wishes, they may purchase a revive - starting at 40 Rox, the price then doubles after each revive until capping at 800. Once each level is complete, you will get a rating out of three stars, based on how many rox you collected. Rox can be collected from the tracks and can be used to buy new karts and helmets in the shop. Throughout the levels there are endurance challenges and star-gates where you must have a certain amount of stars to pass on to the next set of levels. mk2.png mk3.png mk4.png mk5.png mk6.png mk7.png Advertisements Description MONSTERS...START YOUR ENGINES! Rev up that kart and put your paw to the floor as you hurtle through the stunning world of Moshi, dodging and destroying oncoming obstacles to beat evil Dr. Strangeglove’s terrible traps in this blisteringly fast racing game! Go! Go! Go! *Race through 40 tracks! *Unlock crazy new karts! *Use boosts to upgrade your kart! *Jump, smash and drift! *Defeat Dr. Strangeglove and his diablolical contraptions! Levels Soundtrack Shop The shop in Moshi Karts sells ten of both karts and helmets. By default you are given the Boom Buggy kart and Wild Kat helmet at no expense. Prices of karts increase from 2,000 up to 20,000 rox and prices of helmets increase up to 10,000 rox. Once you have bought a kart/helmet it is yours to keep and you can change between karts/helmets at no expense. Karts Helmets Version History In-App Purchases Replay races to earn Rox or buy some below. Buying Rox will cost real money. Credits The following are credited on the 'about' section of the settings. Merchandise Merchandise has been released to celebrate the launch of Moshi Karts. Moshling Racers The Moshling Racers figures are Moshi Monsters figures of Moshlings in Moshi karts. One series of twelve figures has been released, and it is unknown if a second series will follow however possible art for the in-game items has been found. Moshi_Karts_Big_Bad_Bill figure.png|Big Bad Bill Moshi_Karts_Blingo figure.png|Blingo Moshi_Karts_Burnie figure.png|Burnie Moshi_Karts_Chop_Chop figure.png|Chop Chop Moshi_Karts_General_Fuzuki figure.png|General Fuzuki Moshi_Karts_Hoolio figure.png|Hoolio Moshi_Karts_Iggy figure.png|I.G.G.Y. Moshi_Karts_Long_Beard figure.png|Long Beard Moshi_Karts_Marcel figure.png|Marcel Moshi_Karts_Nipper figure.png|Nipper Moshi_Karts_Slurpy figure.png|Slurpy Moshi_Karts_Swizzle figure.png|Swizzle Moshi Karts I.G.G.Y. Single Packaging.png|Single Pack Moshi Karts Moshling Pack.jpg|Launcher Pack Moshi karts mega race pack.jpg|Mega Race Pack Katsuma Trickster 360 Spin The Moshi Karts Katusma Trickster 360 Spin Vehicle is a playset featuring Katsuma in a kart which can be pulled back and once released Katsuma will accelerate forward and perform a 360 spin. Moshi Karts Katsuma Trickster 360 Spin.jpg Moshi Karts Katsuma Trickster 360.png Moshi Karts Sticker Activity Book The Moshi Karts Sticker Activity Book is a sticker activity book made to promote the Moshi Karts app. The book was originally listed to be published in September 2014. Due to Moshi Monsters' drop in franchise activity through mid-2014 and 2015, the fate of this book remains uncertain. Katsuma Track Playset The Katsuma Track Playset is a playset similar in appearance to Katsuma's default kart and opens up to reveal a race track for the collectables to race on. Little information is known about it as it is unreleased and it is uncertain if it will actually release. Promotional Items in Moshi Monsters Moshi Karts Karts The Moshi Karts Karts are sold at Yukea and are in-game versions of the karts that appear in the Moshi Karts app. Moshi Karts Boom Buggy.png|Moshi Karts Boom Buggy Moshi Karts CryptKicker.png|Moshi Karts CryptKicker Moshi Karts Moshi Missile.png|Moshi Karts Moshi Missile Moshi Karts Clawsome Kart.png|Moshi Karts Clawsome Kart Moshi Karts CamoHawk.png|Moshi Karts CamoHawk Clothing Items Multiple helmets and jackets have been made available for sale at the Marketplace. Moshi Karts Blue Blaze.png|Moshi Karts Blue Blaze Moshi Karts Hi-Yaa Head Case.png|Moshi Karts Hi-Yaa Head Case Moshi Karts I Heart Headgear.png|Moshi Karts I Heart Headgear Moshi Karts Chequered Metal.png|Moshi Karts Chequered Metal Moshi Karts Wing It.png|Moshi Karts Wing It Moshi Karts Flaming Fury.png|Moshi Karts Flaming Fury Moshi Karts Hip with a Zip.png|Moshi Karts Hip with a Zip Moshi Karts Four Claw Body Armour.png|Moshi Karts Four Claw Body Armour Moshi Karts Fashionista Fleece.png|Moshi Karts Fashionista Fleece Moshi Karts Full metal jacket.png|Moshi Karts Full metal jacket Moshi Karts Moshlings The Moshi Karts Moshlings are exclusively available via Secret Codes from the Moshlings Racers toy packs. Moshi Karts Swizzle.png|Kart Swizzle Moshi Karts Slurpy.png|Kart Slurpy Moshi Karts Nipper.png|Kart Nipper Moshi Karts Marcel.png|Kart Marcel Moshi Karts Long Beard.png|Kart Long Beard Moshi Karts Iggy.png|Kart I.G.G.Y. Moshi Karts Hoolio.png|Kart Hoolio Moshi Karts General Fuzuki.png|Kart General Fuzuki Moshi Karts Chop Chop.png|Kart Chop Chop Moshi Karts Burnie.png|Kart Burnie Moshi Karts Blingo.png|Kart Blingo Moshi Karts Big Bad Bill.png|Kart Big Bad Bill Possible second/other series The following images have been found on Moshi Monsters artists' website and may be in-game items for a second/other series of the Moshlings Racers figures. They appear to have a neon theme. Moshi Karts moshlings neon Roscoe.png|Roscoe Moshi Karts moshlings neon Shelby.png|Shelby Moshi Karts moshlings neon Sooki-Yaki.png|Sooki-Yaki Moshi Karts moshlings neon Cherry Bomb.png|Cherry Bomb Moshi Karts moshlings neon Captain Squirk.png|Captain Squirk Moshi Karts moshlings neon Pocito.png|Pocito Moshi Karts moshlings neon Bobbi SingSong.png|Bobbi SingSong Moshi Karts moshlings neon Jeepers.png|Jeepers Moshi Karts moshlings neon Leo.png|Leo Moshi Karts moshlings neon Lummox.png|Lummox Moshi Karts moshlings neon Quincy.png|Quincy Moshi Karts moshlings neon Raffles.png|Raffles Development Artwork Claudebonnaud - Peppy -green-page4.png Claudebonnaud - Slurpy - agency-illustration-Moshi05.png Claudebonnaud - Nipper - agency-illustration-Moshi02.png Claudebonnaud - Marcel - agency-illustration-Moshi01.png Claudebonnaud - General Fuzuki - agency-illustration-Moshi06.png Claudebonnaud - Chop Chop - agency-illustration-Moshi08.png Claudebonnaud - Burnie - agency-illustration-Moshi03.png Claudebonnaud - Blingo - agency-illustration-Moshi04.png Claudebonnaud - Peppy - agency-illustration-Moshi07.png Patrickdelmastro Moshi Karts.jpg Naymaonline BoudoirLayout 01.png Nanali KiKi Jingles.jpg Nanali Logan Froth.jpg Nanali Granny-Go-Faster.jpg Nanali Mr Glunge.jpg Nanali Dur-Brain.jpg Freakyfacets Splash01.jpg Freakyfacets City01a.jpg Freakyfacets KartsConcept.jpg Freakyfacets Kars.jpg Freakyfacets Concept MountainTops01 wip.jpg Freakyfacets SpaceJunk small.jpg Freakyfacets Lava01.jpg Freakyfacets Fairground01.jpg Naymaonline SGloves.png Naymaonline SGloves 02.png Naymaonline BoudoirLayout 01.png Trivia *The name of the app was revealed at the London Toy Fair 2014. *Moshi Karts was mentioned in Issue 39 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. *The main monster featured in Moshi Karts is a Katsuma. *The initial concept of Moshi Karts was scrapped but then returned. *The brand is designed to reach a slightly older fan base including boys aged 12 and over, but will also appeal to Moshi Monsters fans of all ages. *Unlike the majority of Mind Candy's other mobile applications, Moshi Karts has not been released for Android devices. Gallery Moshi Karts app store 1.jpeg|App Store Moshi Karts app store 2.jpeg Moshi Karts app store 3.jpeg Moshi Karts app store 4.jpeg Moshi Karts app store 5.jpeg MKS1.jpg|Misc. MKS2.jpg MKS3.jpg MKS4.jpg MKS5.jpg MKS6.jpg Logos MKAppIcon.png|App icon Moshi Karts logo.png|Current app logo Moshi Karts logo concept.jpg|Logo concept art Social Media Moshikartschampion.jpeg moshikarts.jpg IRuleAtMMK.jpeg Other moshi karts.jpg karts_out_now.jpg mk1.png mk8.jpg Moshi Karts merchandise launchin 2011.png Kat Kart.png Karts preview.jpg Category:Apps Category:Video Games Category:Moshi Karts